


Beware of The Drunken Yuuri!

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yuuribirthdayweek, Alcohol, College AU, Day 3 - Growing Up, Party, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: Phichit wants to cheer Yuuri up and takes him to a party. At some point of the night Yuuri disappears.





	Beware of The Drunken Yuuri!

If I learned something that night was to never let Yuuri drink too much again.

That year he was especially downcast about not spending Christmas at home with his family, so he was short of money and couldn’t afford it. Besides he had been really stressed with his studies and skating.

I couldn’t bear seeing my best friend like that, and I wasn’t going to my home in Thailand either; a friend of mine had invited me to the party his faculty would be throwing in their house for Christmas. I convinced Yuuri to go with me; I refused to let him stay in home, wrapped in a blanket and pitying himself during all the holidays. He wasn’t very excited about it, but at least he didn’t put up much fight.

When we got out of our apartment I was feeling thrilled. Everything seemed to go just fine and at that pace Yuuri would stop being so depressed and would have some fun at last.

The home was pretty cliché, full of people around the yard with red cups in his hands, couples kissing in supposedly hidden corners that weren’t that hidden, loud music and drinking games. Yuuri seemed lost when we got inside the house: he refused to drink and every time I introduced him and tried to make him part of the conversation he looked like he wanted to disappear. Seeing his state I changed my strategy. We were there to have a good time and if Yuuri was uncomfortable talking with strangers there was no point in force him. We got some sodas and took him to dance. At first he was a little inhibited but slowly he started to feel more comfortable and stopped caring about the people we had around.

At some point, when he didn’t feel unsettled anymore, he decided to get a drink. _Just one_ , he said.

It wasn’t the first time he was drinking alcohol in front of me. We threw little parties with friends in our apartment, and he always was very moderate when drinking.

I was happy he was starting to loosen up. I didn’t think that would get so out of control.

The more he drunk the more friendly he got, easily talking with some of my classmates and acquaintances that approached to talk to me. Everybody was drunk at that point and nobody really cared if the conversations were a total mess.

And then I lost him.

I was talking with one of my friends and suddenly I realized Yuuri wasn’t with us. He had been right there just two minutes ago. Worried, I decided to look for him. Those parties were full of gropers.

I started to hear cheers coming from the main hall and I went straight to there, as fast as I could. Once there, open-mouthed, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

Yuuri, with his shirt unbuttoned, was dancing the _Asereje_ on a table, encouraged by a crowd circling him and bawling the song.

I tried to rescue him, but I couldn’t get to where he was. Before I could even blink he was gone, and the crowd followed him to another room.

When I got to the contiguous room I caught the sight of something silver and I regretted for real taking Yuuri to that party.

While Yuuri pole-danced by the sound of Toxic I hoped he wouldn’t remember anything of this because he never would forgive me or himself.

Eventually I was able to get to him and took home a reluctant Yuuri that _wanted to stay at that party forever_. He pouted all the way back.

The next day he had a big hangover and barely remembered. When I told him what happened he died in embarrassment and swore to never drink again. He swore he hated me too.

On my behalf I swore that, if he was in my watch, I’d never let Yuuri drink in excess. He could do something unexpected again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3 Day 3 has been really fun to write!
> 
> Nuria Schnee, xx


End file.
